


I'll Protect You, Angel.

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas gets bullied, Cas is scared, Dean Helps HIm, Destiel collage au, M/M, angsty and fluffy, im not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Castiel Novak was always the one that bullies targeted at Collage. This particular day Dean Winchester has had enough and goes to help the young blue eyed boy that still sat crying on the floor showing no chance of moving. Cas is reluctant to let Dean help him as he's always been alone and and looked after himself his whole life. Just angsty and pure fluff.





	I'll Protect You, Angel.

Castiel Novak stood outside the gates of his College. He hated being there, he was always bullied by the same four boys everyday. He always pushed away the bullying though, as the thought of how much his family would dispise of him even more than they already did for quitting. He just had to get to his dorm and he would be okay. Adjusting his glasses on his nose, he rushed through the gates and into the building. He reached the hallway, okay, just the stairs and two left turns and he would be at his dorm room. As he approached the stairs, he froze on the spot when he heard a voice behind him shouting at him. 

"Hey, Novak! Where do you think your going?" the voice behind him said. 

It scared Castiel, but why? Castiel was bullied by these guys everyday, he should be used to this by now, but still the voices of those four older college boys scared him. Within moments he was surrounded by the boys. One of them tackled him to the wall, while another took his glasses off his nose, holding them above his head, while another took his shoulder bag going through it, before emptying the contents of it onto the floor. 

"Give it back..." Castiel trembled, his voice filled with fear and anger. The boys just laughed at him and his petty attempts of fighting back like they always did.

According to them Castiel Novak was just a weak little boy and couldn't stand up for himself. Castiel tried to break free from them, but their heavy hold on him kept him pinned against the wall. "Come on Novak. Get it." the bully teased waving Castiel's glasses above his head. Castiel felt angry but weak, knowing he won't get his glasses back until either a teacher or the principle stepped in. 

Castiel reached up, trying to grab for his glasses but the bully that had him pinned against the wall, pulled him away from the wall making him stumble. He thought they were letting him go, but was quickly pushed hard against the wall again with a loud thump and he let out a small whine. 

"Novak your so weak!" one of the boys shouted, squishing him against the wall crushing him slightly. 

He held his side, as the boys continued to taunt him, "Why do you have to be so mean? Let me go...!" Castiel mumbled, the words struggling to come out. He eyed the crowd that had built behind the bullies, but not a single person stood in to help or stop the bullying, no one ever did. 

"Why Novak! So you can go cry to a teacher!!!!" One of the boys laughed. 

Castiel squirmed, trying to escape as he held his jacket close to his body, anything that could protect him. His eyes teared up from pain and anger and embarrassment as basically the whole school was now watching what was unfolding in the college hall, why hadn't a teacher come yet? 

"This isn't worth it. You ain't worth shit, Novak!" The bully shouted, before grabbing Castiel's jacket and throwing him roughly to the ground, throwing his glasses on the floor beside him. 

All the other collage students and the bullies walked away leaving Castiel in a crying mess on the floor, not showing any signs of getting up anytime soon. 

Dean Winchester, a brown haired, green eyed boy was the only one that remained in the hall. He was disgusted at how the other students treat this boy, why college kids were so rude was beyond his knowledge. Dean had often witnessed bullies hurting Castiel, but teachers always had gotten there before anything serious happened, but they just weren't quick enough today. Enough was enough, Dean thought. Castiel needed his help, otherwise that kid would never get through college without getting severely injured or maybe dead. 

Dean approached Castiel, kneeling beside him on the floor, placing a hand on the crying boy's shoulder. Castiel was frightened, that the bullies had come back for round two, "No! Don't- Don't touch me!" Castiel's voice cried out, flinching away from Dean's touch, his eyes widening and fast breathes, as he trembled with fear. 

"Hey, Castiel right?" Dean asked softly, as to not scare the boy anymore than what he already was. 

Castiel nodded hesitantly. "I'm not going to hurt you," Dean said, gently taking Castiel's hand and holding it firmly. Cas looked up at him, their eyes finally met. "Listen to me. You're safe now and they aren't coming back again. I'm here, trust me, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Dean almost expected Castiel to pull away in panic, but he didn't. Instead, Castiel calmed down a little, taking small ragged breaths as tears formed in his eyes and he let out a sigh, "I..." he began to talk but couldn't form any words. 

"It's okay," Dean said, smiling as he pulled Castiel into a hug which he didn't resist, "It's okay, your safe." 

Once Cas had stopped crying, he looked up at Dean, his face wet with tears. Dean grabbed the black glasses off the floor, first making sure they weren't broken before handing them to Castiel. Castiel wiped his eyes before placing his glasses back on, now actually able to see Dean sitting in front of him. "Hey, are you ok?" Dean asked, noticing that Cas was still shaking a little. 

"Yeah, thank you." Castiel replied, bringing himself up to his knees, reaching around the floor gathering his books and his other belongings. 

"Here, let me help you." Dean said, reaching out his hand to help Castiel pick up his belongings. 

Once they had finished picking up Castiel's belongings, Dean got up from the floor first, grabbing Castiel's arm, and pulled him up onto his feet. 

"Thank you Dean, those guys have been bullying me ever since I came here nearly 3 years ago, basically everyday." Castiel explained, placing the bag over his shoulder. 

"I know, Castiel. This isn't the first time I have witnessed it happening. But usually before I get here, the teachers generally come and sorted it out before it gets out of hand. But today, I got here just as they shoved you to the floor, and I just had to help you know. I can't stand seeing people bully others for fun." 

Castiel suprised Dean by lurching forward wrapping his arms around him. "I owe you my life Dean. How can I ever repay you?" 

"You don't need too. But if you'll let me, I'd love to take you for some coffee and maybe even some cake?" Dean suggested, rubbing his neck firmly with his hand. 

Cas smiled for a moment, "I'd like that Dean," he paused for a moment, and a wave of terror passed across his face, "But what about the bullies?" tears welled in his eyes once again, making Dean come closer to him. 

Dean leant forward, softly kissing Castiel's lips for no more than two seconds, "You don't need to worry about them anymore. I'll protect you Angel." 

Dean would not only protect Cas today, he would protect him for the rest of their College days.


End file.
